We are applying for funds to establish a shared nucleic acids facility it Hahnemann University. Equipment requested here is not available at this University at Present, and this causes delays and undue expenses for various NIH-supported research projects. A total of nine different investigators, all supported by NIH grants and coming from five academic departments, will form the major user group for this facility. These investigators will be able to utilize the facility to its full capacity. The equipment, consisting of a DNA analysis system (duPont), a DNA synthesizer, and DNA/RNA separation system (Applied Biosystems, Inc.) will be housed in a central facility. The university administration fully supports the acquisition of the equipment and will provide space and funds to support a technician/operator (for two years), renovation costs, and the maintenance service contract for the facility. We strongly believe that a shared nucleic acids research facility is badly needed at Hahnemann and will increase the productivity of s number of research projects supported by the NIH. This will also assist in future development of faculty research.